


Love at Hogwarts

by WinterFury10



Series: Jelsa Howarts AU [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kristanna, Mostly just Jelsa, New Dream, Plenty of Fluff, and some cussing, merida - Freeform, references of other ships, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFury10/pseuds/WinterFury10
Summary: Her heart skipped a beat -out of attraction or fear, she wasn't sure- when he looked at her and their eyes met. She meant to quickly turn away and act like nothing happened but her heart continued thundering in her rib cage as he walked towards her, eyes set solely on her. And to her surprise, Jack lifted his hand and reached for her forehead. And Elsa was sure that she died.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Jelsa Howarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677658
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The day at Hogwarts started like any other normal day. The calm early morning air still weighed down on the tall towers, birds chirped in the air, the Whomping Willow stood in its place like a normal tree, the ghosts prepared themselves for the day whereas the students-

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!!"

Elsa sighed and hung her head, closing her book as she rubbed a hand down her face in frustration. She turned her head and found Mr Frollo run out of the main gates with his hands stuck in a bucket each.

A few students hanging around the lake snickered when they saw his plight, but did nothing to help him. Because everyone knew who was behind it, and whose name Frollo was screaming at the top of his lungs. The Professor _was_ known for his unfair punishments for even the simplest of things so it was no surprise to anyone that he had been pranked.

Elsa yelped when she heard movement above her and almost groaned out loud when she saw the culprit in question poking his head out from amid the leaves.

"May I know what business you might have in the tree, Mr Frost?" She asked, trying hard to not roll her eyes.

Jackson- or Jack, as everyone else called him- jumped down and landed on all fours next to her, a scowl etched on his handsome face.

"Well well well, if it isn't for Ms Snow Queen," He smirked, a nasty 'I-totally-hate-your-guts' smirk rather than the 'hello-ladies' playboy smirk he usually had.

"What did Professor Frollo do this time?" Elsa asked, turning back to book.

"None of your business." He replied casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked over at the lake.

"And you couldn't have run away somewhere else?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, the school grounds are not your property. All of us have equal rights to roam wherever we want. Meaning that I can hide wherever I want. Besides, I've been here for more than an hour. So you're the one who was supposed to leave." Jack argued back.

"Well, you could have just told me to leave when I first arrived." Elsa pointed out, standing up with her closed book in hand and the two just stood there, glaring at each other.

_His_ _eyes_ _sure_ _are_ _pretty_ _..._ _Especially_ _with_ _that_ _natural_ _snowflake_ _design_ _in_ _them_ _..._

Realising where her thoughts were leading to, Elsa quickly turned away to hide her light blush and started towards gates of the school.

.....

Elsa took quick steps to the Ravenclaw tower, cursing herself for admiring his eyes and how she thought he was handsome. In her rage, she failed to notice Mr Frollo standing a few steps ahead, still in search of the guy behind the prank, his hands still suspended in the glue-filled buckets.

But to her misfortune, he spotted her right away.

"Ah, Ms Winters!" He called out.

Elsa groaned inwardly -but turned to meet him with a polite smile on her face. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you seen Mr Frost by any chance?" Frollo asked.

"I'm not sure I have," Elsa replied. "May I know why you are searching for him?"

Frollo held his hands up, gesturing to the big buckets stuck to his hands. "Uh... He is the reason I'm stuck with these buckets and he has enchanted them using one of his ridiculous prank spells and I can't find Professor Fauna to remove the charm as well. So I need to find him before the other teachers return."

Elsa made a show of thinking before she replied hesitantly, "I think I heard a few students mention that the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was headed to the stadium. Maybe you'd find him there." She gave him a smile, completely convincing him with her lie.

"Thank you for your help, Ms Winters," Frollo muttered before walking away.

Elsa dropped her facade, sighing in frustration and annoyance as she ran towards the Ravenclaw tower before anyone else disturbed her.

.....

"I want to kill everyone in this school and then jump off the Ravenclaw Tower and kill myself," Elsa grumbled, falling face-first on her bed.

"Frost again?" Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin and roommate, snickered.

"You know it," Elsa grumbled.

"What happened this time?"

Elsa turned over, lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling above. "For starters, he ruined my peaceful day-off by getting Frollo's hands stuck in buckets of glue- only the Gods know how the man even fell for his prank- and we all know how Frollo reacts when he gets fooled. And then I find him hiding in the tree I was sitting under and starts saying gibberish about how he was the first to come so I had to leave blah blah blah- and then when I was on my way to the Tower, Frollo intercepts me, asking me if I have seen the idiot and- ugh! I've worked my ass off this whole week- what with a shit ton of Head Girl duties and daily studies- and _just_ when I thought I can take a break, _this_ happens!"

Rapunzel just blinked, trying to process everything she just heard. " _Oooookaaayyy_ _??_ " Then realisation struck. "Wait, you're the freakin Head Girl. Why didn't you deduct any points??"

"Everyone knows he's a prankster, Punz, but I can't deduct points without having proof that he is indeed the one who pranked Frollo." Elsa sighed again.

She finally decided that it would be better to take a nap and just as she lifted her blanket, Belle- their other roommate- ran in, books in her hands, looking like she just survived a hurricane incident.

"Woah, what the hell happened to you?" Rapunzel laughed, running over to Belle to help her place her books on her study table.

"Me? I'm fine. But the Slytherins? Not so much." She rambled before setting her gaze on the half-asleep Head Girl. "You need to go to the Great Hall. Shit is going _down_ in there."

Elsa groaned but she woke up nonetheless, her responsible instincts kicking in when she heard the panic in Belle's voice. "What happened?"

"Well, someone pranked Frollo which resulted in him getting his hands stuck in small buckets of glue and he has been searching for the culprit from the morning. He couldn't find anyone to blame so he's just blaming the entire Slytherin house. What's worse is that the Headmaster and his Deputy have actually gone out together for some school business.

"The other teachers have either gone out to take care of something or are at the forest, taking care of the magical animals, leaving Frollo the only teacher in school. So by the time any of them return, Frollo would've made sure that the entire house goes through some punishment!" She explained hurriedly as they made their way down to the Hall.

Elsa ran along with Belle and Rapunzel towards the Great Hall but just as she reached the last flight of stairs, she saw the main culprit about to enter the Hall. She paused when she saw him, unsure if she should confront him. Her sight wandered to the side in thought when she saw something and her eyes widened.

_No time to hesitate..._

Elsa wove through the crowd and managed to reach him before he walked inside. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Wha-? Snow Queen what the fuck-?!"

"Just come!" Elsa glanced behind them and saw Frollo approaching the Great Hall really fast. She cursed under her breath and started to run, tagging Jack along with her.

They finally reached the end of the corridor which wasn't very brightly lit and Elsa quickly pulled Jack behind the last pillar.

"What are you-"

"Shush! You wanna get caught?!" she hissed, placing her hand on his mouth.

Elsa slowly peeped out and saw Frollo stand in front of the Great Hall, furiously searching for something or rather _someone._ Curious, Jack also poked his head out and saw what she was watching so intensely.

Frollo turned in their direction and Elsa quickly yanked Jack back behind the pillar. He opened his mouth to say something when she clamped her hand on his mouth and shook her head.

The two of them stood in silence in the darkness until they heard faint footsteps in the distance. Elsa risked peaking again and sighed in relief when she saw that Frollo had gone inside the Great Hall.

"What's all this about?!" Jack hissed.

"Be grateful! Frollo's been hunting for you since morning and I just saved your sorry butt from getting caught!" Elsa crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Besides, Frollo's ordered all the Slytherins to assemble in the Hall and I'm supposed to be there!"

Elsa huffed and placed her arms on her hips. "Did it ever cross your mind that this might be a trap to get you caught for what you did today morning?"

Jack just stared at her, trying to come up with a proper remark. "That can't be true."

"And why is that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Uh..." Jack looked up, searching for some reason. "Um..."

"Frost, Frollo doesn't have the power or right to punish an _entire_ house unless the Headmaster understands and agrees to the punishment. A few students might be acceptable but not the entire house. He's not even the Head of Slytherin!" Elsa pointed out.

"But-"

Both of them paused when they heard loud groans and complaints from the Great Hall. They shared a glance before sprinting to the Great Hall.

Jack stopped at the gates and grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her as well. He stood behind the huge gates and pulled Elsa along with him.

"You can't do that!"

"It's not fair!"

"None of us are at fault!"

"Quiet!" Frollo's voice echoed throughout the Hall.

"Professor Frollo, this is outrageous!"

"Hiccup!" Elsa gasped, recognising the last voice.

She saw Jack's jaw tighten but she just ignored it and listened closely to the conversation in the Hall.

"Mr Haddock, this has nothing to do with you or any of the other houses. Please leave immediately." Frollo ordered.

"I apologize, Professor, but I refuse. Forgive me for my behaviour but I feel it is unfair to punish the entire Slytherin house for a prank which could've been played by any student." Hiccup argued.

"You can't just blame us, Professor." Astrid refuted.

Elsa smiled as she listened to them, her respect for the Head Boy and the Slytherin Prefect increasing yet again. She failed to notice that Jack had let go of her hand as she crept closer to the entrance.

"Mr Haddock, do you wish to spend your evenings for the rest of the week in detention?" Frollo asked.

Hearing no reply, Elsa decided that enough was enough and entered the Hall.

Many heads turned around and the students cleared a path when they saw her walk in. Frollo, Astrid and Hiccup saw her as well and she swore she saw Hiccup smirk as she walked towards the two of them with her polite smile on her face.

"What seems to be the matter, Professor?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"The Slytherin house is being punished for pulling a prank on me -a teacher- but Mr Haddock here seems to be against the idea." Frollo glared at both of them.

Hiccup and Astrid glared back but Elsa continued smiling at the teacher.

"I apologize for my fellow leader for his questioning but I'm sure you have your reasons, Professor. I mean, after all, a Hogwarts teacher doesn't discriminate without reason." Elsa clasped her hands in front of her while maintaining her ' _good-girl_ ' character.

"Reasons...? Oh, yes! Yes, I have my reasons!" Frollo announced.

Elsa's smile didn't waver as she continued speaking. "Normally, I wouldn't question a teacher's behaviour but since the number of students receiving the punishment is large and there is too much opposition, I'm sure my fellow students would understand if you could explain why they're being punished."

Frollo just raised an eyebrow but Elsa could see him sweating and she smirked internally.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself, Ms Winters." Frollo glared down at them.

"Oh no, sir, you must have misunderstood me. I'm not asking this for my own sake. The students _need_ the reason if they are to be punished." Elsa replied.

Her words remained polite but the meaning hidden behind those words didn't go unnoticed by Frollo and all the students gathered.

_'You_ _have no choice **but** to give your reason_ _.'_

"They pranked me." Frollo declared, pointing a finger at the Slytherins. Or at least that's what he tried to do but his hands were still in the small buckets of glue so he was just pointing one of the buckets at the students.

"Where's the proof, Professor?" Astrid asked.

"Why do I need proof?" Frollo raised his eyebrow again.

"To justify your accusation, sir." Hiccup stated.

Frollo glared at them and almost all the students smirked, knowing he was driven to a corner.

"I found this!" Frollo huffed, and a Slytherin tie came floating before them. "It was in my room! I'm sure it was dropped by the prankster!"

"Professor, are you sure it is the prankster's?" Elsa asked. "The tie could be anyone's. It may belong to one of the accused students, or it may be the tie of one of the older students who no longer attend Hogwarts. Or it may even be placed by a student from the other groups so that Slytherin gets blamed. So, may we know why you believe it is the prankster's, sir?"

"I..." Frollo trailed away before his eyes widened. "Judging by your detailed observation, I am led to believe that you might have been the culprit, Ms Winters!" Frollo exclaimed suddenly.

 _'What the fuck'_ was the only thing Elsa could think at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost the entire Hall gasped, unable to believe he just said that.

"Sir?" Elsa stepped back, shocked by his courage to blame her out of nowhere.

"Such insolence!" Frollo yelled suddenly. "I never expected such behaviour from you, Ms Winters!"

Elsa groaned internally. _Now he's throwing a tantrum._

"But sir-"

"Hello, everyone!"

The students turned and saw Jack, casually strolling in, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Mr Frost?" Frollo's eye twitched.

_What the heck are you doing, Frost?!_ Elsa scolded him in her head.

She showed her confusion and anger on her face when she caught his eye across the room but he merely continued smirking as he came and stood next to her. He made a show of looking around and finally saw the tie in Frollo's hands.

"Oh my, Professor! Thank you so much for finding my tie!" Jack gave him the biggest grin ever seen and snatched the tie back. "I was worried that I had lost it! Seems like it had been with you all along!"

"The tie is yours?" Frollo blinked. "How did it end up in my office?"

"Ah, it was there? Hans probably left it there by mistake when he went to your office." He gave the most innocent smile of all times.

"Ms Westergaard?" Frollo looked around and found him in the crowd.

"Yup. I saw him coming out of your office, wearing gloves covered with glue. Is there a problem?" Jack asked.

Frollo glared at Jack before setting his eyes on Hans. "A word, Mr Westergaard?"

Hans glared at Jack as he walked through the students and followed Frollo.

Everyone started talking and gossiping among themselves but Jack was the least bothered as he grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her out of the Hall. They kept running until they reached the tree under which Elsa had been sitting in the morning.

"Is it true?" Elsa asked, taking a seat on the ground as Jack sat down with her.

"What is?"

"That Hans pranked him."

"Yup." Jack leaned and settled against the trunk.

"I thought it was you," Elsa said.

"Just because Frollo was screaming my name doesn't mean it was me, Snowflake." He started, resting the back of his head on his palms as he closed his eyes.

"...snowflake?" Elsa titled her head in confusion.

Jack's eyes shot wide and his face turned into an adorable shade of pink, and Elsa felt her heart flutter at the sight.

"Forget it." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Elsa leaned closer as if she couldn't hear him.

"I said you suck." Jack glared at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled up her knees and hugged them before placing her head on them as she looked at him. "You still didn't answer my first question."

Jack sighed and he ran his hand through his hair -which, Elsa assures you, _definitely_ did _not_ look absolutely hot and gorgeous. "Hans and I obviously can't stand each other. But yesterday we may have insulted each other a bit too much. I guess he wanted revenge so he decided it would be nice to get me caught by Frollo.

"Like an idiot, he snatched my tie out from my hand and ran out of the common room. I followed him to get it back but he ran into Frollo's office. I didn't want to go in there -it was just a tie after all- so I walked away and the next thing I know, Hans got pissed off and started chasing me with some of his bigger and armed dudes and Frollo comes running out of his office with his hands in small buckets of glue. So when you found me, I was actually hiding from Hans and his goons- not Frollo."

Elsa took in the story when she remembered something else. "Then why was Frollo searching for _you_ in the morning?"

"Probably assumed I was behind it. Let's face it though, this is not the first time he's been pranked and many of the previous times involved _me_ pranking him." Jack shrugged.

Elsa nodded in understanding and the two of them just sat there in the silence. Elsa felt somewhat happy, sitting alone in comfortable silence with Jack next to her. She couldn't help but blush just a little, hoping he might feel the same way. But for all her fantasies, she knew that wasn't possible. He was _Jack Frost,_ after all. The most popular and loved guy in Hogwarts. And Jack Frost was friendly with everyone, except her.

She saw Jack rubbing the nape of his neck as he opened his mouth to say something when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, guys!" Hiccup smiled as he reached them and stood next to Elsa.

Elsa smiled back and noticed that Jack just nodded in greeting before looking away.

"Good job with the old man, Hiccup." Elsa grinned, holding up her hand for a fist bump.

"You did most of the work so I should be the one telling that." Hiccup smirked but returned the friendly gesture.

"I didn't do anything." Elsa shook her head. "It was after you were threatened that I decided that Frollo needs his butt kicked."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Hiccup smiled sweetly. "It was amazing how you cornered him."

"Thanks." Elsa grinned.

"So, Hiccup." Jack interrupted, slinging an arm across Elsa's shoulders as he leant forward to talk to the brunette. "Where's Astrid? Aren't you guys always hanging out with each other?"

"She was talking to Snotlout and the others and I saw Elsa here so I thought I'd come and thank her for her help." Hiccup smiled. "And yes, we do hang out a lot. She is my girlfriend after all."

Jack jolted in his place, hearing her reply. "Girlfriend?"

"You didn't know?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't." Jack shook his head before turning to them again. "Really? Since when?"

"Since I asked him out after getting tired of waiting for him to ask me out," Astrid answered, smirking as she calmly stood next to Hiccup.

"But I'm the one who asked you to be my girlfriend!" Hiccup pouted.

"Yeah, and you were really corny about it." Astrid rolled her eyes but her smirk didn't fade.

"It's called being smooth." Hiccup corrected her.

Jack just watched them bicker, glancing at Elsa who was smiling at them.

"Well, almost everyone knows about our relationship," Astrid gestured to Hiccup and herself before pointing at Jack and Elsa, "but not yours."

Jack and Elsa just blinked in confusion before they realised that Jack's arm was still wrapped around Elsa. He quickly pulled it back as Elsa hurriedly explained that that wasn't the case.

Astrid and Hiccup just stared at their crimson faces before sharing a knowing look. They quickly said their goodbyes and left, having a feeling that their assumption might not be completely false.

Meanwhile, Jack and Elsa avoided looking at each other, getting their blush under control.

"You... aren't sad?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Sad...?" Elsa trailed off in confusion.

"You know... Since Hiccup is dating Astrid..." Jack pointed out like he was stating the obvious.

"Why would I be sad that they're dating? I am the one who helped Astrid to ask him out. I even helped Astrid dress up for her date! Honestly, I'm so happy that she found someone whom she truly loves and who loves her equally, if not more." Elsa smiled.

"You knew about their crushes on each other?" Jack checked.

"Who didn't?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hiccup's been crushing on her since First year and Astrid started liking him after hanging out with him during Third year. Almost the entire school shipped them together and many even cheered when Hiccup admitted during a game of Truth or Dare that she had kissed him once before they started dating."

"But you're still not sad?"

"Jack Frost, why the fuck would I be sad?"

"Because you like Hiccup?"

Elsa blinked a few times before she burst out laughing.

"Nice joke, Frost." she grinned but paused when she saw that he wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious?"

Jack nodded wordlessly.

Elsa sighed and hugged her knees again, staring out at the lake. "Hiccup is a great guy and we've been friends since Forth year but I don't see him in a romantic way."

"So, you don't have a crush on anyone at the moment?" Jack asked, keeping his voice calm and casual and Elsa wondered if she heard some hope in his voice, before ignoring it.

"That isn't necessarily true..." Elsa trailed away, looking down as a small blush took over her face and her ears turned pink.

"Someone managed to steal the Snow Queen's heart, after all." Jack teased but Elsa noted he didn't seem completely cheerful.

She had guessed that he would hold it against her and tease her relentlessly and probably even tell everyone that she had a crush but did _not_ expect him to have a kind-of sad looking smile, the twinkle in his eyes all but gone.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, loud yells echoed in the distance, grabbing their attention. Elsa moved to stand up but Jack pulled her back down, almost making her fall on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her closer to himself to prevent her from moving as he slowly peeked out. He groaned when he saw the source of the loud noises.

Meanwhile, Elsa froze completely, face turning red as he pressed her against himself. She looked up at his face as he peeped out, biting her lip as she caught a whiff of his cologne. He unconsciously pressed her closer when -from what she guessed- he saw the people who were making noise.

"We gotta get out of here," Jack declared, letting her go before grabbing her hand as he stood up and pulled her up as well. He pulled out his wand and pointed towards the sky before screaming, " _Accio_ _Twinetender_ _!_ "

"Accio what now?" Elsa, who was trying to see who was making the noise, whipped her head to look at him.

Jack didn't reply but kept staring at the distance. Elsa looked in the direction he was looking at and blinked when she saw something flying towards them.

"Wha-"

She got her answer before she could complete her question as a broom -or rather, Jack's Firebolt 5000- landed before them. She blinked in awe at the magnificent broom, remembering that Jack was titled the best chaser in the entire school for four years straight from when he first joined the Slytherin Quidditch team in their Third year and was currently the captain of his team.

As she continued staring at it, Jack wasted no time in mounting it and pulled her along to do the same. Confused by his behaviour, Elsa blinked and wasn't even ready when Jack shot into the sky, with her screaming behind him.

Wrapping her arms tight around his waist, Elsa heard their pursuers yelling after them as they flew off. She risked looking back at them and saw Hans' cronies running after them as they fumbled for their wands.

"Are they seriously stupid enough to use magic on other students?!" Elsa yelled over the wind as she grabbed her own wand.

"They don't care for House Points since they're from different Houses, and they basically live in detention by skipping it so yeah, pretty much!" Jack replied.

"Jack, leave me down on the ground, now!" Elsa ordered, "I'm sure we can talk this ou-"

"What if they don't want to?" He asked, cursing under his breath when he saw two of them getting their own brooms.

"Then I'll kick their ass 'cause I'm the Head Girl and I'm not gonna let such behaviour slide." She said it with so much authority that Jack could feel a shiver run down his spine.

But he couldn't help but smirk as he relented and took a sharp U-turn while he heading straight for the ground. Elsa screamed and hung on tighter, burying her face in his shoulder which just made him smirk more.

Floating right above the ground with their feet touching the grass, Jack's smirk didn't fade away as Elsa continued hugging him. "It's okay, Ms Snow Queen. We've reached the ground." He added sarcastically.

Elsa slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around and at the ground to make sure they really were on the ground.

But Jack continued smirking as he whispered to her, "Can't resist getting your hands on all this sexiness?"

As expected, Elsa turned red at the comment, smacking his head and shoving him as she got off the broom.

She barely raised an eyebrow when two of Hans' cronies -who had chased them in the sky- landed in front of them with their wands in their hands as the rest ran towards them. The guys were glaring at Elsa who looked impassive as she waited for everyone to gather.

"You have nothing to do with this, Winters," said a Gryffindor, his wand pointed at her, "Just leave Frost with us and we'll leave you on your way."

"Hm, bold words for someone who chased us down on a broom, Mr Rush," Elsa gave him a cool and calm smile, which was her signature 'Head Girl' smile as described by her sister and friends.

It wasn't the bright smile that she would show in the presence of chocolate, or the polished reserved smile that always made its appearance when she had to attend parties and dinners with her parents. No, it was a smile that showed her calmness while also giving off a subtle yet intimidating sense of authority. That's how Anna described her different types of smiles.

Anna had even noticed a special 'seeing Jack Frost' smile, but Elsa didn't have to know that.

"This is not your fight, Ms Head Girl," a Hufflepuff spoke up.

"Neither is it yours, Mr Dayholt. Or anyone else's either."

"What do you mean its not our fight?" asked a second Gryffindor, along with a Ravenclaw by his side.

"Well, " Elsa started, her smile still present on her face, "from how I see it, this is solely Jack and Hans' problem. They argued and Hans decided to be childish about it and tried to get him caught but in the end, he got what he deserved. I don't see why your presence is needed."

"Hans is our friend...!" A Slytherin trailed off, looking around at the others for support.

"And what exactly has he done to you to treat you all as a friend?* Elsa asked, making sure to keep no contempt in her voice as she explained to them, " As the Head Girl of the school, I pledged to help every student and teacher out. But to do that, I would have to know about them. So yes, I know all of you and how long anyone's friendship with Hans lasts.

"Hans treats his so-called friends like his slaves and I know that he's using the Westergaard name to threaten all of you. But I can assure you that Hans can do no such thing as he holds no such power or authority in his house. You need not worry about him." she declared.

The students in the group shuffled their feet and looked away from her, surprised yet impressed that she had figured out the truth and even came up with a solution. But Elsa wasn't done.

"I won't tell you to break off your bonds with Hans because that's entirely your decision, " Elsa announced and the next second, her smile turned colder and her eyes were spitting ice daggers at all of them, "But if you want to continue fighting on his behalf, then I warn you that trying to fight with the Head Girl and the Slytherin Prefect/Quidditch Captain isn't gonna be a piece of cake."

The students withered under her gaze and finally, after a few seconds of torture, they split into tinier groups and slowly started heading back to the castle. Few of them even stopped to apologize and thank Elsa but she waved them off politely. But not all of them were convinced.

"What do you know about Hans?" said the second Gryffindor who had his Ravenclaw friend with him.

"More than you, I'm sure, Mr Brown, " Elsa replied.

The guy, however, took it as an insult that he doesn't know anything about Hans, and ran towards her with his arm raised.

"Aren't you gonna help her? You've just been watching the whole time!" A nearby student asked Jack, who was casually leaning against a tree as he watched the drama unfold.

"Nope, " He replied cheekily.

The students from Hans' group who had started heading to the castle, along with a few other students who had just been loitering around, stopped to watch what happens as the Gryffindor ran towards her. Acting fast, Elsa ducked under his arm, grabbed his wrist and neck and floored him, which elicited gasps from everyone.

"As the Head Girl, " Elsa stood up, casually cleaning the dust off her hands with her handkerchief, "I can't physically injure or harm students or I'd get in trouble. So I hope you understand and leave for your own sake."

She shot a cold smile at the Gryffindor before turning to walk towards Jack. She paused mid-step when she remembered something and turned around partially.

"Oh, I'm reducing ten points from each of you for trying to attack us."

The students were heard groaning but Elsa could be least bothered as she reached Jack, seeing whom she raised an eyebrow in question. But at the same time, she felt her heart flutter when she saw the smug and proud smirk that was plastered on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying the show," she commented, taking time to admire the broom next to him.

"Yeah, I like watching people kick ass in the calmest way possible." Jack shrugged.

"Is that so...?" Elsa trailed off, too distracted by the broom.

"Aw, someone seems to love my broom more than they love me, " Jack teased her in a childish voice.

"It's not like tha-" Elsa stopped, heat rushing to her face when she realised how her reply could be misinterpreted that she _did_ love him more than his broom.

_Which_ _isn't_ _all that far from the truth but as usual, I'm never gonna just accept it..._

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She insisted stubbornly, realising that it would be better to change the subject. And she knew exactly what she wanted to ask. "So, when Hans' 'friends' appeared, why did you just take off into the air like an idiot? We would've gotten so much punishment if some teacher had seen us!"

"Come on, I was being a chivalrous hero by trying to help you!" Jack complained.

Elsa tried to keep her face normal as she replied, "Whatever, I'm taking five points off from both of our Houses."

Jack opened his mouth to complain but she held a hand up to stop him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head to the Great Hall for some lunch. Please excuse me."

And just like that, she turned and walked away, her heart swelling with self-pride at how calm she had remained throughout her time with Jack.

_He's really not that bad after all..._ She glanced back at him and saw him checking something on his broom. Blushing lightly, Elsa smiled to herself before she jogged to the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Elsa was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall when she noticed the stares and whispers directed towards her. She shook it off as she took a seat next to her sister, who was staring seriously at a Potions textbook.

"Someone seems pretty studious early in the morning," she commented as she loaded her plate with the delicacies placed before them.

Anna looked up and smiled, placing the book on the table. "And someone finally decided to show up for breakfast. What took you so long?"

"Frollo made me run a few errands early in the morning. Seems like he's still pissed about getting his ass kicked yesterday."

"Speaking of which," Anna grinned slyly and Elsa instantly knew she wasn't gonna like whatever her sister had on her mind, "what was all that with Frost yesterday, huh? You guys were getting pretty chummy."

Having mastered the skill of hiding her emotions in front of her sister -and anyone else for that matter-, Elsa just gave an indifferent shrug. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Elsa hoped the conversation would end there but obviously, Anna had other plans. "Oh come on!" Her sister insisted as she nudged her, "Everyone saw what happened yesterday. No one expected Jack to come bursting in the minute you were threatened."

Elsa continued to look indifferent as she calmly ate her food. "It was just a coincidence, Anna."

But Anna didn't seem to believe her as she stood up and shouldered her bag, her Potions textbook in hand. "Keep telling that to yourself." And just like that, she turned around and sashayed out of the Hall.

Elsa sighed, finishing her breakfast quickly before heading to her own class. Her legs were on autopilot as her mind wandered in thought, rerunning Anna's words in her head. She pretended not to notice all the attention she was receiving for just walking to her class.

Elsa was used to having attention on her all the time. She was the Head Girl after all. Students looked up to her while a few others even envied her, all for the same reasons. She was popular -she couldn't deny that- with the teachers and students. And she didn't mind the attention because that didn't change who she really was.

But this time... This time felt different. They were staring at her weirdly and whispers followed her everywhere. Assuming that another ridiculous rumour must've spread, Elsa didn't let the attention affect her as she entered her class and took a seat with Astrid.

They exchanged pleasantries and quietened down when Frollo entered their class. Elsa cast a quick glance around the class, noticing that Jack had not yet arrived.

She paused when she realised that she was searching for Jack -again- and looked forward stubbornly as Frollo placed a cauldron on his desk. He removed its lid and Elsa was suddenly met with a whiff of fresh air, like the winds that blow against your face when you're standing at a great height. The smell then changed into a weirdly familiar one, which reminded Elsa of all the days she spent playing in the snow with Anna.

"As I informed in our previous class, we shall finally be continuing your study of Amortentia. We're not gonna waste our time with the basics which you've already learnt last year. So, open your books to page 115 where y-"

"Made it!"

Elsa blinked in surprise as every head in the class turned to the door where Jack had made his grand entry by throwing open the huge wooden doors. His pure and child-like grin turned sheepish when met with the rest of the class and Elsa swore he turned pink and looked away in those two seconds when her eyes met his.

Seeing the enraged look on Frollo's face, Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Hello Professor," he bowed dramatically, tipping his imaginary hat.

"Mr. Frost-!"

"Mmmhm!" Jack interrupted him, taking a very deep breath before continuing, "Who the hell managed to sneak in chocolates! And is that the scent of year-old library books that I smell? What? Everyone forgot to bring textbooks or something?"

"Mr. Frost take your seat or get out of my class at once!" Frollo fumed, nostrils flaring as he struggled to keep calm. "Detention, Mr. Frost!"

Unfazed, Jack took his time to stroll to his place, knowing the effect he had on the professor.

Just as Frollo opened his mouth to talk, Professor Flora, the Gryffindor head, requested a few minutes to talk to him. Sighing in frustration, he stomped out of the class.

Whispers burst in the class, everyone discussing excitedly of Jack's announcement of the scents he smelt.

"Whom do you think it might be?" Asked Aurora, a Hufflepuff who was sitting behind Elsa and Astrid.

"Geez, I wonder," Astrid smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back as she looked directly at Elsa, "I wonder who loves chocolate and visits the library on a daily basis."

Elsa glared at her as she shoved her. Her eyes treacherously glanced at Slytherin Captain who was seated in the back of the class. He was casually listening to Flynn who was probably explaining why everyone was repeatedly glancing at him. Elsa watched as Jack turned red and whipped his head to look at her.

Both of them turned impossibly red and swiftly turned away; Elsa fanning air at her warm face while Jack ran his hand through his hair as he buried himself in his chair. Their brief moment was noticed by the entire class, all of whom exchanged sly glances at each other.

But before anyone could say anything, Frollo entered the class again and howled at them to open their books.

.....

_Thump_ _._

"Elsa..."

_Thump_ _._

"Elsa, it's not as bad as you think..."

_Thump_ _Thump_ _._

"Elsa will you please just listen-"

_Thump_ _Thump_ _Thump_ _._

Sighing, Astrid got up from her seat and stood behind Elsa, lifting her head off the table before she could hit it on the furniture again.

Elsa stared miserably at the rest of her group, all of whom were staring at her. "My life's over..." She mumbled, leaning her head back to rest on Astrid's stomach as she closed her eyes.

"Calm down already, lass," Merida grumbled, fiddling with her long curls as she placed her feet on the table.

And even though they were sitting in Anna, Rapunzel and Merida's dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, Elsa discreetly pushed her feet off the table. But Merida just raised an eyebrow before placing them on the table again.

"Easy for you to say," Elsa sighed again, hands reaching up to hold Astrid's which were on her shoulders. "You're not the one who's rumoured to be dating Jack Frost."

"I'd rather die than let that happen," Merida snorted.

Elsa didn't bother to reply to that as she looked at her sister and cousin for a solution. "What can I do to get out of this mess?"

"You know," Astrid started, sitting next to Elsa before swinging an arm around her shoulders, "you could always tell everyone that you're secretly dating me."

Elsa raised an eyebrow but didn't object to it. "What about Hiccup?"

"Oh, I can just tell that I was dating him to hide the fact that I was actually dating the Head Girl instead," She waved it off.

Elsa scrunched her nose in thought as she rested her head on Astrid's shoulder, "With how things are going on now, that actually seems like a good solution."

Anna snorted, resting her chin on her palm as she propped her elbow on the table. "I'm sure once the initial shock wears off, everyone might actually believe that you both have been dating in secret. Hiccup would be heartbroken though."

Astrid smirked, her arm tightening around Elsa, "I'm sure I could set him up with someone else. Frost is the first option. Imagine if Hiccup started dating Snotlout." She snickered.

"As much as this conversation sounds interesting," Rapunzel cut in, unable to hide the grin on her face after imagining what Astrid just suggested, "I think it's about time we headed for dinner."

There were nods all around, except for Elsa who groaned and hit her head on the desk again. She flinched when she felt something prick her forehead, but ignored it as her emotional trauma was more concerning than any physical pain. "I don't wanna..."

"Oh suck it up and start moving already!" Astrid growled, grabbing her hands before yanking her out of her seat.

Elsa followed behind, head bowed as she trusted Astrid to lead her through the crowds into the Great Hall. Her forehead continued hurting but she ignored it again. Thoughts of the afternoon kept flooding in her head, especially how Astrid's comment was heard by all and within two periods, the gossip had spread throughout the school.

And to her surprise and mortification, many people believed this rumour and even asked her how long she'd been dating him. When she had replied that she was not dating anyone, they had proceeded to tell her how much they wished that Elsa and Jack were dating.

Which was incredibly embarrassing and shameful in her opinion.

They finally reached the Hall and Elsa bowed her head even lower, squeezing Astrid's hand a little tighter. Astrid squeezed her hand back in assurance and Elsa couldn't help but smile a little, sending a prayer to all the Gods above for giving her such a great friend.

But it seemed like the Gods liked Elsa a bit too much- when Astrid suddenly stopped as soon as they entered the Hall. She looked up in confusion and her heart dropped when she saw the cause of her troubles casually strolling into the Hall, accompanied by Flynn.

Her heart skipped a beat -out of attraction or fear, she wasn't sure- when he looked at her and their eyes met. She meant to quickly turn away and act as if nothing happened, but her heart continued thundering in her rib cage as he walked towards her, eyes set solely on her. Her legs were almost shaking as he stood before her and she was gripping Astrid's hand so tight that she heard the blonde wince in pain.

And to everyone's surprise, Jack lifted his hand and reached for her forehead. And Elsa was sure that she had died on that spot.

"Snow Queen, what the heck did you do to your forehead?"

_My what?_

Elsa blinked in confusion and her hand slowly went up to touch her forehead. "What do you mean...?" She touched the side of her forehead but felt nothing, which just increased her confusion.

Jack tsk'ed in irritation and grabbed her hand gently, his other hand reaching to the center of her forehead. "Not there, dummy. Here."

He pressed the spot and Elsa hissed when sudden pain shot throughout her forehead.

"Ow!" She yelped, both hands touching the spot where it hurt. She felt wetness on her finger and saw a tiny drop of blood on her fingertip.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Jack apologized quickly, slowly pulling her hands away from her face to examine her cut.

The cut on her head -which she assumed was formed when she was repeatedly banging her head on the table- was less painful than her actual headache which was probably why she never noticed it- though she felt it prick. But all thoughts of her forehead and the rumours flew out of her head when she felt his gentle touches on her forehead.

Jack stared at the cut for a few more seconds before he started searching through his pockets. "Where did I keep the bandage..." He muttered, patting his pant's back pockets.

"Oh, I think I have one..." Rapunzel stepped forward, inserting her hands through her own pockets.

"No, it's okay, I found it." Jack shot her a smile before pulling out a bandage. He turned to Elsa, opening the bandage as he muttered. "How the hell did you even get it cut...?"

"Um, sorry..." Elsa replied sheepishly, watching as he gingerly peeled the back wrapper off the bandage.

He just muttered something under his breath, reaching up to put it on her cut.

"Oh no, it's okay, I can do it by myself..." Elsa took a step back, her hands reaching up to take the bandage from his hands.

But Jack just raised an eyebrow and after a staring contest which lasted for a few seconds, Elsa finally relented, sighing as she closed her eyes. She opened them but kept her gaze glued to the ground, heat spreading across her face till the tips of her ears.

Once he was done, Jack gave a slow hum of approval. And just when Elsa thought this torture was over, she was surprised yet again when he patted her head, causing her to look up at him for once.

"Don't be such an airhead, Ms. Head Girl." And just like that, he shot her a smile before walking away to his table.

Elsa would have stood there, dazed, for the rest of the day, if not for the unsettling silence in the Hall full of students. And that's when she realised that everyone had seen what had happened.

_Oh fuck._

.....

_My life is ruined..._

Elsa groaned, pulling her knees closer to her chest before burying her face in them. Why on earth did Jack have to be so sweet to her _in front of the whole goddamn school?_ Why didn't he just be mean like how he usually was? And even if he did want to be sweet, why in front of everyone?!

She let out another tired sigh and shifted her head, placing her hands below her face. The bandage on her forehead brushed against her hand and Elsa's mind reran the entire moment once again, just for the sake of torturing her.

Shaking her head, she decided it was about time she joined the others inside. But just when she got up to leave, she spotted two figures in a short distance.

"I should probably tell them to get in. Its almost curfew after all," Elsa muttered, walking towards them. On the way, she adjusted her bangs, mentally thanking Rapunzel for covering the bandage using her hair-styling techniques.

The closer she walked towards them, the clearer she could hear their voices, which seemed _really_ familiar. And Elsa paused, eyebrows furrowing when she recognised the owners of the voices. Looking around, she quickly slunk behind a tree, ignoring the logical side of her that said that eavesdropping was bad.

_What the heck are Jack and Hans up to, especially after yesterday?_

"Is it really hard for you to leave me alone?" Jack raised an eyebrow, slipping his hands into his pockets casually. "I mean, I know I'm attractive dude, but I'm not interested in guys so..."

"You're too cheap to attract me, Frost," Hans countered, his voice sounding casual but Elsa noted the sarcasm and hostility hidden in it, "but I _do_ know who _you're_ attracted to."

Elsa's breath was caught in her throat at those words.

_So he has someone whom he likes...?_

"You're not the first to know, buddy," Jack replied. "Trust me when I tell you that people around me noticed my crush _way_ before I figured it out myself."

"Hm. Then you must also know that she's way out of your league and you'd just ruin her reputation by even getting close to her. Such a pity, isn't it? Frost can't date the girl he likes 'cause she'll never like him back." Hans sneered.

Though it was slight and barely noticeable, Elsa felt the temperature drop as Jack tightened his grip around his staff. Hans didn't seem to notice or he at least pretended not to notice as he continued smirking smugly. He strolled forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, though Jack kept his gaze firmly stuck to the ground. He said something softly, before turning around and walking away.

Elsa shifted her gaze from his retreating form to Jack's dejected one, and finally decided to come out of hiding.

"Frost?" She called out, pretending to have just arrived, "what are you doing here?"

Jack didn't reply for a few seconds, which gave Elsa the time to walk closer and stand in front of him.

"Um, Jack?" She called him again.

Confused by the lack of response, Elsa reached out to place her hand on his shoulder when suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Her heard thumping loudly, Elsa stared with wide eyes how Jack stepped closer to her, putting mere inches of distance between them.

"Tell me Snowflake," Jack breathed out and Elsa bit her lip when the smell of mint ice cream -which he probably had for dinner- hit her nose.

_How can his breath smell so good when mine stinks of chocolate?!_

"Do you have a crush on Hans Westergaard?" He asked softly.

All the embarrassment she felt was replaced with confusion and disgust in a fraction of second. "What?" Elsa blinked, nose scrunching in repulsion, "Ew, gross, no! I have a certain amount of respect for _everyone_ in this school _except_ him! He's the asshole who played with my sister's feelings!"

"So you'd never fall for him?"

"Of course not!"

"Good." Jack nodded, showing a small smirk as he leaned closer to her, "I'd be so disappointed if your crush had been _that_ guy."

Elsa turned red again and stubbornly looked off to the side before muttering, "Whom I have a crush on has nothing that concerns you."

_Even if you **are** the crush in question._

Again, there was no reply from him which prompted Elsa to look up at him. Their eyes met, and Elsa couldn't bring herself to look away. And with intense embarrassment, she realized that she actually _liked_ the close-up view of his beautiful electric blue eyes. It was kinda awkward staring directly into someone's eyes for many seconds. Yet, as much as her head screamed at her to look away, Jack had her completely under his spell.

Pinching herself to break her out of her trance, Elsa finally forced her head to turn away. She almost sighed in relief when he stepped back as well. The tension was so thick in the air that Elsa couldn't breathe properly. And just before their awkwardness could increase, Jack broke the silence, saying, "So... you free on Hogsmeade visit day next week?"

"I... haven't made any plans yet," Elsa admitted.

"Cool. You wanna come with me?" He asked casually, starting to walk towards the Great Hall with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Elsa froze, going into shock mode as she processed his words.

_Did he just ask me out on a possible date...?_

Hearing her lack of reply, Jack stopped and turned around. "You don't have to force yourself. It's completely your choice."

"Huh-?" Elsa stammered, blinking a few times before clearing her throat. "Ah, its not that I don't want to. I was just... surprised." She caught up to him and they walked side-by-side.

"So...?"

Elsa breathed deeply, trying to calm her raging blush as she replied, "I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa you can't go like that!"

Elsa stopped and caught herself from falling forward. Her sister, however, didn't stop and bumped right into her as she entered the Ravenclaw Tower. Elsa fell on her butt with Anna sprawled out in front of her with her face on Elsa's stomach. Both of them winced as laughter echoed throughout the room when their friends came and helped them up.

"Sorry about that," Anna giggled sheepishly as she smoothed her skirt.

Elsa just sighed and gave her an unamused glare. "You need to be more careful, Anna."

"Yeah, I know," Anna shrugged before glancing down again, "but seriously Elsa, you need to change!"

"What? Why?" Elsa looked down at her outfit for the day. "What's wrong with my uniform?"

"Elsa, you're going out on a _date_ with the school _hottie_ , not a meeting with the school _principal_ ," Anna deadpanned.

"See? I told you, didn't I?" Rapunzel shook her head lightly.

"I still don't see what is wrong with wearing my uniform. Now that I'm the Head Girl, I need to show the right example of being a student to all my peers. I can't wear muggle clothes while on a school outing." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Elsa, you need to _chill,_ " Astrid stated before spinning Elsa around and pushing her up the stairs, "There's nothing wrong with wearing what you want while going to Hogsmeade out of all places, no matter whether you're Head Girl or not. Now, move up quickly, we need to doll you up."

The girls quickly moved Elsa back to her dorm which she shared with Belle and a few other girls. They went through all of her Muggle clothes and picked out a few garments before Merida and Rapunzel left to get something from the latter's possession.

"I don't think that's gonna help me withstand the cold," Elsa stated, staring at the high waisted black jeans and white blouse that Anna had pulled out.

"Just wait and watch, sister dearest," Anna smirked, pulling at Elsa's uniform which made her yelp in surprise. "Strip, quick. The cold doesn't bother you so what's the point?"

"The point," Elsa paused, pulling on the jeans before buttoning it up, "is that people are gonna be staring at me weirdly if I'm standing in the snow wearing just jeans and a blouse."

"And that's exactly why," Rapunzel yelled as she burst through the room, "we brought _this!"_

In her hands was a long light blue coat and black boots. Elsa just stared, speechless, at all her friends who started complimenting Rapunzel for bringing it to school.

In a few minutes, Anna finished her makeup just as Astrid finished her hairstyle. Rapunzel helped her shrug on the coat and Merida just sat back and munched on an apple.

"Look at her, all grown up and looking gorgeous," said Anna with a choked voice as she stared at Elsa with pride.

"Our Elsa, going on a date," Rapunzel joined her, wiping non-existent tears.

"With Jack Frost out of everyone," Astrid chuckled, patting Elsa's head before she was shoved away.

"Thank you for weirding me out, girls," Elsa rolled her eyes as she wore her boots, letting a small smile creep onto her lips. "And thank you for the outfit as well."

"Aw, no problem lass," Merida grinned after which she took a huge bite of the apple in her hand.

"What did you even do though?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I walked with you to get the coat. Isn't that enough?" Merida scowled.

Elsa walked behind her friends as they walked down the stairs. Her mind went back to pondering about what Hans and Jack could've been speaking about. Everyone had been pretty busy that week as the Professors tried to complete as many portions possible to avoid cramming too much the next week after the Hogsmeade visit so she couldn't ask him about it. They hadn't had any time to talk a lot, except for the brief greetings shared in class and a few minutes of a conversation after dinner when their entire group decided to come together and talk. They'd bicker as always and just before leaving, Jack would tell her he's looking forward to their date, leaving Elsa blushing and fending off her curious girlfriends. 

The five of them then proceeded to head to the Great Hall where they had a quick breakfast and headed outside where students were already waiting. Elsa walked to the front of the crowd and helped Hiccup organize the students into their respective houses. After about 30 minutes of that torture, the professors finally showed up. They thanked the two of them and started calling out the students' names. And when that was finally over, the professors let the students mix up with their friends as they boarded the carriages. 

Elsa just stood back and waited for everyone to move ahead as she looked around for a certain white-headed Slytherin.

"Searching for me?" spoke a husky voice right next to her ear.

Elsa jumped and turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Jack Frost who seemed to be quite impressed at himself. Elsa glared at him and smacked his arm, which just caused him to laugh.

"Well, that was incredibly rude of you," Elsa tried holding back a smirk as Jack's vanished.

"I'm sorry if I really scared you," he apologized sheepishly before holding out a box, "Here, it's for you."

Elsa let herself smile as she took the box from him and thanked him. The box smelled of chocolates, making Elsa drool slightly. She was about to thank him again when Jack took her hand and gently pulled her towards the last carriage waiting. She looked past him and cringed to herself when she saw their whole group waiting for them.

"Aren't you guys getting cozy," Astrid stated slyly, gesturing to their locked hands.

They quickly let go before glaring at Astrid, who merely glanced at them as she took her own boyfriend's hand. Elsa sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, not wanting to look at her sister and cousin, who were very obviously trying not to fangirl.

"Well, shall we go?" Asked Flynn, holding out the door.

"Aw, thanks Flynnie," Merida smirked before getting on the carriage.

Flynn just glared at her and opened his mouth to retort something sarcastic when Rapunzel placed her hand on his mouth to stop him. "Please don't, I don't have the energy to listen to you both arguing about absolute bull till we reach Hogsmeade."

Everyone just chuckled as they boarded the carriage and soon enough, they were all seated -very uncomfortably, since there wasn't enough space for all nine of them. They laughed and talked with each other, all the while Elsa kept glancing at the box in her bag on her lap and the gifter himself. They were seated right next to each other, with Elsa in the corner and Jack next to her, and there were more than a few occasions when Jack basically pinned her to the wall of the carriage since there wasn't enough place. Every time they would blush and start apologizing and this cycle continued until they reached Hogsmeade.

Flynn, who was closest to the door quickly got out and let the others out. Since Elsa and Jack were the last ones to get down, they failed to notice Anna and Rapunzel give Flynn a Sickel and a kiss respectively. Merida who did notice this exchange understood how Jack ended up in Elsa's face repeatedly though only four of them had been sitting on that side of the carriage next to the door. Kristoff, who had been placed between Jack and Flynn and had to endure the brunette's pushings for the entirety of the ride, just stared unamused at his girlfriend and Flynn.

"Where's my reward?" He pouted to his girlfriend.

"For what?" asked Elsa, trying not to blush as she held Jack's hand and got off the carriage.

"That's a secret between the two of us," Anna grinned, hooking her arm with Kristoff's before she started dragging him away, "enjoy your date, you two!"

Elsa shook her head at her sister's antics before turning to her date. "Shall we?" She nodded towards the shops. Jack smiled and nodded before they set off into the small village.

"Where would you like to go?" Asked Jack, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I don't know. What about you?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, I'd usually go to the Three Broomsticks with the boys but I'm too full right now to eat or drink anything," Jack shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, me too."

"What do you usually do after coming here?"

"I spend some time in Tomes and Scrolls alone or with Punzie, and then we'd head out somewhere to eat where we'd meet up with the others. Then the girls would head over to Gladrag's or somewhere else to mess around for some time and then we'd leave. Pretty simple if you ask me," Elsa shrugged.

"We could do the same if you'd like."

"You don't want to head over to Madam Puddifoot's? I've heard that that's where the couples usually go." Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"I did consider it. I'm all okay if you want to," Jack smirked as he leaned close to her. Elsa pushed him back with a small blush covering her cheeks, which had nothing to do with the cold.

"I think it would be better if we headed over there in the evening when it would less crowded," Elsa replied, trying to ignore the growing smirk on Jack's face.

"Then how about this?" Jack started, "We can spend some time in the bookstore, have lunch with everyone, spend some time at Zonko's and then head over to Madam Puddifoot's or somewhere else, where we'll have more privacy. Sound good?"

Elsa gave him a smile, interlocking her fingers with him. Satisfied at the blush that adorned his face, she gave a grin and replied, "Sounds great."

Surprised by her bold move, Jack looked away from her eyes and started walking towards the bookstore, suddenly conscious of sweat accumulating in his hand. He mentally face-palmed, wondering why his hand was sweating in _winter_ , and especially at that moment when Elsa was the one holding his hand. 

They eventually reached the infamous Tomes and Scrolls bookstore of Hogsmeade and Jack smiled when he saw an excited glint in Elsa's eyes. He held the door open for her and Elsa stepped inside with a blush on her face, thanking him as he stepped in and closed the door behind them.

The woman at the store welcomed them warmly and she chatted happily with Elsa. She gave Elsa a few suggestive grins and teasing jabs when Jack wasn't looking, and even offered to let them use the private room in case they wanted to read privately. Jack was confused while Elsa declined the offer with a radiant blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want this to be the first destination of our date?" Elsa asked, pointedly pulling him inside the store to avoid any more embarrassing conversations.

"Why not? You like reading, don't you?" Jack let her drag him by the arm with absolutely no complaints.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm warning you, I _will_ be more focussed on the books than you." Elsa let go of his hand as she pulled a book out of the fantasy section.

"Is that so...?" Jack absentmindedly ran his fingers along the books arranged on the shelves before picking one out, "That would be an advantage for me though."

"How is that an advantage?" Elsa asked as she looked up from the book, curious.

"Well," Jack paused, closing the book and placing it in its place before pulling out another. He faced her and leaned sideways on the bookshelves as he looked at her with a cheeky grin. "That gives me a chance to sit back and watch you have fun. So wouldn't that be more of a reason for me to bring you here?"

He winked and his grin widened when Elsa's face turned red. He didn't bother to hold back the laughter that erupted as Elsa scoffed and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'smug flirt' as she buried her nose in the book she was holding.

Once he got over himself, he looked over her shoulder from behind her. "Whatcha reading?"

"This one?" Elsa asked absentmindedly as she turned the page, "its an old tale which my mom used to narrate when Anna and I were young."

"The Northuldra...?" Jack read out the word which seemed to repeat the most.

"Yeah, have you heard of the-"

Elsa stopped, eyes widened at their close proximity between them when she turned her face to look at his. Jack seemed to have realized as well as he looked away from the book and instead gazed into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Jack cleared his throat and stepped back. Elsa quickly turned around and walked deeper into the shop until she found the tables hidden between the shelves in the far corner of the shop. She took a seat and mentally heaved a sigh of relief when Jack followed close behind.

They continued reading for some time until Elsa realized with a bright blush that Jack had ignored his book in favor of staring at her instead.

"Jack."

"Yes, Snowflake?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop _that_."

"That _what?_ "

Elsa looked up at him with a glare, which didn't seem all that intimidating due to her incredibly red cheeks. Jack just grinned at her and settled down more comfortably, resting his chin on his hand. Not able to look at the pure adoration in his face, Elsa looked away and gave a deep exhale.

"You know what? Let's see how well you know a bookstore, shall we?" Elsa started, closing her book as she looked at him challengingly. 

"Are you challenging me?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"Yup," Elsa smirked, crossing her arms before leaning backward, "The proud prankster of Slytherin isn't one to back down from a challenge, I hope."

"Tell me what I need to do, Snowflake."

"I want you to find me a book which has the nastiest scene in it."

"That's all?" Jack tilted his head in confusion, "you're insulting me by underestimating me, Snowflake."

"Go find me a scene I truly find nasty, Jack." Elsa smirked, reopening her book.

"As your Highness wishes," Jack got up and gave her a dramatic bow, "what do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want, Mr Frost."

" _Anything_ I want, Ms Winters?" Jack asked, placing one hand on the table in front of her and one hand on the backrest of her chair as he leaned close.

"Y-yes," Elsa gulped.

"Even a kiss?"

If Elsa's face had been red before, it became even redder as every droplet of blood in her body rushed to her face. Her eyes fell on his lips in instinct and she had to admit, his lips looked _very_ kissable. Before she could embarrass herself further, Jack stepped back. Though he was smirking, there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I was just joking, Snowflake," he chuckled, taking a deep breath as he straightened up. "Welp, better find that book. Be ready to admit defeat, You Highness."

And with that, he walked away and disappeared between the tall walls of books. Elsa took her time to calm her heart, scolding herself that this was a bad idea and she shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with Jack Frost when she knew this is how she would have ended up.

She did expect to be flustered and breathless as she usually got when thinking about her crush within the confines of her curtained bed but what she _did not_ expect was for Jack Frost to actually _flirt_ with her. Heck, she didn't even know he regarded her as anything close to a friend until last week when they helped each other. And the whole week after passed too quick and she paid attention to him a lot more than she usually did and noticed that he pays an awful lot of attention to her as well. Elsa knew she saw him turn away from her at the last second just before he could get caught -by her or the teachers- at least five times during their classes the day after he asked her out.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Elsa exhaled deeply before immersing herself into the story of the Fifth spirit. She couldn't get that far before Jack walked up to her with a proud look on his face.

"You found something?"

"Prepare to be disgusted, Snowflake," Jack smirked, flopping down on the seat before her.

"Go ahead, Frost," Elsa leaned back with a smugly relaxed smile.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat as he held the book up as if reading off a scroll, " _It is said that in olden times there was this Greek God who saw a beautiful woman on the beach and he 'fell in love with her' and decided to get her by turning into a bull and-_ "

" _-_ and Zeus turned into a white bull and when Europa petted him, he whisked her away and raped her _._ " Elsa completed his sentence, leaving him dumbfounded. "Yes, Jack, I know about that myth. That truly is disgusting but not something I didn't know of before."

Jack just blinked at her, mouth wide open and speechless. Elsa smirked, leaned over and closed his mouth shut.

"Are you accepting defeat, Frosty?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, red-coated lips pulled into a smug smile.

That seemed to bring Jack back to his senses. He huffed, searched through the book and stopped at one page. " _The Titan Kronos accepted his mother's wish to overthrow his father and proceeded to-_ "

"-castrate him." Elsa finished his sentence again.

" _There was this one dude in Ancient Greece who was about to get in trouble with the Gods so he prepared a feast for them but the food-_ "

"-was made from the remains of his son whom he had killed."

" _There was this other dude who used to tell people to lie down on his bed and-_ "

"-stretched out their limbs or chopped them up until they fit in his bed." Elsa sighed, staring unamused at him. "Jack, I know Greek mythology is pretty messed up. But you can't expect to win through that."

"Is that so?" Jack huffed, leaning back and looking at the ceiling in thought. "I'll be back." And he got up and left.

Elsa shook her head lightly with a small smile on her face, staring at Jack who was sincerely searching for anything that would mean certain victory. Her fond smile stayed as she got up and searched for another book to read, skimming over the titles printed out on the spines of the books.

"Hey Elsa..."

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa replied, not looking up from her book.

"It doesn't matter what it is as long as you find it disgusting, right...?"

"Yes Jack." Elsa continued skimming through her own book.

"Then how about this?"

And suddenly, the book she was holding was pulled out of her grasp and she was spun around and pinned to the shelf she had been facing. Any question she had at the tip of her tongue died away when Jack leaned close, his breath fanning her face. His body wasn't close enough to press against her completely but was close enough to brush against hers with every breath they took.

Elsa stared, dumbfounded and red-faced as Jack slyly leaned to the side and read the words next to her ear.

" _He grabbed my waist and spun me around and pinning me to the wall with his sculptured and shirtless body. What a handsome man, I thought to myself. He then smacked his lips on mine, pulling my arms around his body._ _Kyaaaa_ _, I was so happy. And then he was comfortable with our position, and then he held the back of my head and then he pulled me close while his other hand_ _creeped_ _down to my_ _-_ _"_

"Oh my _God!_ Jack, _Stop!"_ Elsa exclaimed, pushing him back and yanking the book out of his grasp. She then chucked it across the room without any hesitation, breathing deeply to calm her face and heart.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Jack bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, "the grammar and sentence formation sucked."

Seeing Elsa's unamused yet pink face, Jack lost all self-control and burst out laughing. His laughter doubled when Elsa came forward and smacked his arm and repeated to do so to stop him from laughing. Unable to even stand any longer, Jack sat on the floor and continued, pulling Elsa down with him as well.

"Now that's enough! It wasn't even that funny!" Elsa huffed, slapping his chest one last time before he grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from hitting him any further.

"It's just- your face-" He wheezed, struggling to catch his breath and yet, managed to let out one final "-priceless-" before his laughter reduced to chuckles. "So, did I win?"

"No, you freakin didn't." Elsa deadpanned.

"Why not?" Jack grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "you were disgusted, weren't you? You didn't even let me finish!"

"Yes, very disgusted! But that doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because-!"

" _Ahem._ "

Both of them paused and looked up, seeing the bookstore lady staring at them with a certain _look._

"I know how refreshing young love can be, kids," she winked, which caused both of them to combust, "but please do keep it down and decent. I suggest heading over to Madam Puddifoot's if you're planning to do anything _steamy._ "

"Mrs Maria why would you even suggest-?!" Elsa stopped, only then realizing that while Jack had been casually leaning against the bookshelf with his legs spread wide, she was kneeling down between his legs, both of her hands in his grasp.

She quickly got up, grabbed her book, grabbed Jack's hand before dragging him outside.

"We're leaving, Mrs Maria. Thank you for letting us stay." And with that, she shut the door close.

The woman just shook her head to herself, smiling as she muttered, "Kids these days."


	5. Chapter 5

The day went on pretty normally for Jack and Elsa. They had lunch with their friends and thoroughly avoided talking about what they'd been doing or where they planned on going since they knew that their friends won't hesitate to stalk them. The whole group enjoyed their lunch together and they went their separate ways right after.

Jack took Elsa to Zonko's and they messed around for some time. Seeing his excited face trying out all the different items, Elsa understood what Jack had meant when he had told that it was an advantage for him as she stared at him. They stayed in the shop for a while with Jack devising plans on how he could use his purchases while Elsa contemplated deeply about the creation and functioning of the prank items.

"So, should we head over to Madam Puddifoot's now?" Jack asked as they stepped out of the joke shop.

Elsa tilted her head and looked at him as she spoke, "I don't mind. What do people usually do there? I just know that its where couples go to."

"Well," Jack smirked, leaning close to her face as his hand slid into hers, "there are plenty of things we could do, _Snowflake_ ," he whispered the last word huskily in her ear.

Elsa turned beet red and shoved him back as she continued walking, not stopping to wait for Jack who was laughing while trying to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and walked alongside her, holding back his chuckles as Elsa huffed and looked away from him. Despite her reactions, Jack knew she wasn't mad at him as he glanced down at their interlocked hands.

"You still haven't given me a proper answer," Elsa raised an eyebrow, finally glancing at him.

Jack leaned his head back in thought, shoving his other hand in his coat's pocket before he replied, "People usually just sit close and talk all romantically 'n stuff like that and you get your occasional couple who would be snogging at the back of the cafe."

Elsa scrunched her nose in disgust, "People kiss in such a public space?"

Running his hand through his hair to cover up the fact that it actually went up to pinch her adorable nose, Jack shrugged, "Not everyone avoids a little PDA."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that but didn't tell anything else. She wondered internally if she really wanted to stay in an enclosed place where she might catch glimpses of people making out around them.

_Wait, does that mean even we'll have to kiss amidst all those people?_

Sensing her unease, Jack squeezed her hand gently which made Elsa look up at him. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to, Snowflake."

Elsa bit her lip, looking down at her moving feet, "Do _you_ want to?"

Jack thought for a few seconds before replying, "I don't mind but it's not somewhere I prefer going for a first date either. Besides, I'd like to take you somewhere else if you'll allow me to."

Elsa smiled and nodded.

The young couple changed course and headed away from the shops, hands comfortably holding each other's. They reached a small frozen stream and Elsa giggled as Jack pulled her across the stones used to cross it. She laughed and giggled at Jack's antics as they climbed up a small hill. At the top was a tree under which Jack sat and patted the ground next to him. Elsa smiled and sat down as well, timidly placing her hand on his which was on the ground between them.

Staring at the evening skies, Elsa took a deep breath as she leaned her head against the tree. They stayed in silence for some time until Jack started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Asked Elsa, not moving her head and just looking at him.

"Nothing. It's just- sitting here, with you, at another one of my secret spots reminded me of that day when we busted Hans' sorry ass." His grin melted into a small smile as he leaned his head back as well while his eyes stayed locked with hers. "To think that just one week back I'd been dreaming of having this exact scenario with you next to me."

Eyes blown wide and cheeks raging in the colour of her blood, Elsa sat up straight, unintentionally gripping his hand a little tighter. "What do you mean- dreaming??"

Grinning cheekily at her, Jack winked once before turning his gaze towards the sky. "Would you think I'm lame if I told yes?"

Elsa gaped. "Wha- of course not! B-but assuming you were telling the truth, why would you even want to- I mean- um, _dream_ about me?"

"Its obvious, isn't it?"

They sat there, staring at each other as the meaning behind his words finally sunk into Elsa's brain.

"You... like me?"

"If you call crushing on you for the last five years and admiring you since we started school here as 'liking' you then yes, yes I do." Jack grinned sheepishly.

Elsa just stared at him, dumbstruck and red in the face. She stayed that way until Jack waved his hand in front of her face. Elsa blinked and shook her head quickly as she started rambling, "What do you _mean?!_ _**Five years?!** _Jack Frost are you serious?! You- I thought you _hated_ me! You always teased me and purposely annoyed me and now you tell me that you've liked me for that long?! I- okay, this has _got_ to be a prank! But you're not the type to play pranks which would hurt others' feelings so- _ugh_ \- I-"

"Okay, lemme just make a few things clear," Jack interrupted her, placing two fingers on her lips, "Yes, I have liked you for that long. I'm being completely serious and I swear to God this isn't a prank! And yeah, I made fun of you all that time and I sincerely apologize, Elsa. If I ever hurt you with my words, I truly am sorry. I just- its- I-I'm not exactly the brightest of the bunch and when I first started admiring you in first year, I wanted to get your attention and impress you _so_ badly that I went and asked advice from senior students. And-"

"Wait, you asked your senior Slytherins for girl advice?"

"Yeah-"

"And they told you to make fun of me?"

"Yes-"

"How the hell was that supposed to work?!"

"I don't know! They told me its the Slytherin way of getting the girl and-"

"You seriously thought that would work, Jack?"

"Yes! Now please stop interrupting me! Anyway-" 

He paused, the two of them just staring at each other. Soon enough, Elsa burst out laughing, her angelic laughter echoing in his ears which prompted Jack to laugh with her at his own stupidity.

"Okay, now that's enough of embarrassing me," Jack pinched her cheek, having calmed down from his laughing fit, "So yes, I've liked you for a long time and followed what my seniors told me and decided to be a prick. By the time I realised that it was going nowhere, it was too late and you utterly hated me. I decided if I continued what I've been doing, you'd continue hating me and knowing that you would never fall for me, I can just move on. Besides, you are way too out of my league, your highness."

"No, I'm not," Elsa replied with a pink tint on her face, "Why did you want to move on? With how many girls fall all over you all the time, I thought you would be the most confident when it comes to love and romance."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not. And it didn't help that I thought you were crushing on Hiccup especially after you both became Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Is that why you were extra mean to me this year?" Elsa asked, nudging him.

"I was?"

"Yes you were, you absolute ass."

"Oh, I'm really sorry then. Speaking of which, Elsa," Jack turned towards her completely and held up the hand that he'd been holding this whole time with both of his hands, "It seems stupid to ask you this though I know what the outcome will be but I really wanna try one last time before I can force myself to move on once and for all but- um-"

"Jack," Elsa turned towards him as well, placing her other hand on both of his as she smiled encouragingly, "What is it?"

Jack stared at her for a few seconds, longing and nervousness evident in his eyes. He took a deep breath and breathed it out before looking at her directly in the eye. "Do I have a chance, Elsa?"

"Wha-?"

"Look, Elsa. I know you have a crush. I- I know you have someone whom you like. I just- wanna know if I have any chance at all. A chance at making a place for myself in your heart as more than a friend. I completely understand if I don't and I will never bother you again or tease you or mock you or-"

She silenced him. Using her own lips.

And Jack had never been happier before. Probably other than when Emma -his younger sister- was born, but that's a whole different story.

Elsa pulled back, breathing a little deeply. With flushed cheeks, she let go of his collar and they just sat there and stared at each other until Elsa sighed.

"Was that enough to show who my crush was or do you need another confirmation?" She asked slyly, cheeks still pink in embarrassment.

Jack, who had been gaping at her, broke out of his trance when her words sunk in. He pushed down the blush threatening to spill across his face and neck before he whispered, "I think I might need another one after all."

Elsa blushed scarlet but true to her word, she shuffled closer and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. She stroked his skin before she guided him down and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was toe-curlingly sweet and tender. Jack pressed closer, one hand flat on the ground while another buried itself in her hair. After parting for barely a second to regain their breath, they jumped right back to each other eagerly, growing a little bolder as the seconds ticked by. This went on for a few more minutes and by the time they were done and parted, Jack was leaning against the trunk of the tree with Elsa in his lap. Her hand held his face with such tenderness that Jack wanted to continue what they'd been doing while her other hand went around his neck and rested against his nape, teasing his short hair around her fingers. His arm was wrapped around her back and his other hand was at the back of her head, keeping her close to his own.

"So, does that tell you who my crush was?" Elsa asked, lovingly stroking his cheek.

Jack tilted his head and leaned into her touch, not sure whether he wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation or whether he wanted to continue staring at the woman on his lap. "Can I get a few more confirmations?"

Elsa smacked his chest and Jack laughed, bringing her hand back to his face. She muttered "Jackass" under her breath, to which he replied with a " _Your_ jackass" comment.

"But in all seriousness Elsa," Jack started, sitting straighter and tightening his arms around her, "do you really like me?"

Seeing Jack being so serious about their feelings and feeling assured that she won't regret this, Elsa nodded shyly. "Yes, for about three years now."

"Wait, _what?_ " Jack blinked, jaw dropped in shock, "I thought it'd be a week at max!"

Elsa just looked at him as if he had just said something incredibly stupid, which he did -in her opinion. But seeing that he actually meant it, Elsa facepalmed at her crush's stupidity.

"You truly are an idiot, Frost."

"Well, after receiving much worse insults from you, I'd say that you're just stating the obvious at this point." Jack shrugged. "But really Elsa, did you mean that?"

"Am I a liar?"

"Of course not!"

"Then the answer should be clear."

Jack just stared at her for a few seconds, and then finally whispered, "Holy shit."

"Seriously? That's what you have to say after I basically confessed my feelings for you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"No, its just- after wholeheartedly believing that you hate me for all these years, I'm just- wow!"

"Okay then, let's get this clear 'cause we both are just being stupid at this point," Elsa stated, smiling fondly as she held his face in her hands and looked at him as she said, "I like you, Jack Frost. I like you a _lot_ and I've been crushing on you for three years now."

Elsa had imagined confessing her love on many occasions in the past three years. Most of the time, her mood would go south as she imagined Jack rejecting her. On nights when she had felt a little more hopeful, she had imagined various scenarios of her confessing and him accepting her feelings. In all of her happier imaginations, Jack would confess back and they would start dating, or Jack would sweep her off her feet and they would share their first kiss.

But never in her past fantasies had Jack ever reacted the way he did now. His whole face, ears, and neck were red and he fell back against the tree, eyes set solely on her. His hands reached up and held hers which were on his face, his head bowed as he pressed a kiss on her palm.

"Thank you, Elsa." He looked at her with so much relief, love and adoration that Elsa smiled back before hugging him tightly. Jack buried his face in her nack and wrapped his arms around her petite frame while Elsa's were wrapped around his neck. She continued whispering her confession in his ear and Jack hugged her tighter, whispering his own feelings over and over again.

They broke apart but didn't pull their hands back. Jack, however, kept one hand on her lower back while his other dug into his bag. When he pulled out a square box, he removed his other hand and put some space between them. But when Elsa tried to get off his lap, he pulled her back, telling that the scene was too perfect and she shouldn't spoil it. And before she could retort something, Jack silenced her by opening the box.

"Elsa," Jack paused, holding out the box in his hands as he stared at her with a hopeful and loving look, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Elsa just stared at him and then at the beautiful chain he held. "Yes, Jack, I'd love to be your girlfriend! But this is-"

"No complaints." Jack stopped at her, grinning widely as he took the chain and clipped it around her neck. "Do you like it?"

"I-" Elsa looked down and admired the small snowflake pendant adorned with silver stones and the thin silver chain. "I love it a lot, Jack. Thank you so much, it's beautiful! When did you buy it?"

Jack looked down at the chain sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment as he replied, "When we went shopping for school supplies my sister wanted to buy a few rings for herself and I saw this. It looked so simple yet so elegant and it reminded me of you so I bought it, hoping I could gift it on your birthday or something. And a few days back I remembered it and thought that if you told me that I had any chance of dating you, I could give it to you and ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh Jack," Elsa pulled him close and pressed a kiss on his lips before whispering, "I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't know that we'd end up confessing and dating for real and-"

"That, what you did just now was the biggest gift I could ever ask for, Elsa." Jack grinned.

"Stop being cheesy," Elsa shoved him back and stood up, knowing it was about time they left.

"Oh no, Snowflake. You're dating Jack Frost now. So you have no choice but to put up with all of me, including my cheesiness," Jack stated, lifting up their bags with one hand while the other sought Elsa's.

"What have I put myself into," Elsa shook her head, smiling fondly as they trudged down the hill.

**The End.**

_Bonus conversation;_

_Anna : Wait, you both are actually dating now?!_

_Elsa : Yes, Anna. Now can you pleasestop asking the same thing over and over again?_

_Rapunzel : Ho. Ly. Shit._

_Flynn : Well, at least I don't have to watch Jack mope around anymore._

_Jack : I don't **mope around** okay?_

_Astrid : So what was it?_

_Jack : What was what?_

_Astrid : What was the bribe?_

_Elsa : Astrid, I wasn't bribed-_

_Jack : Chocolates and a chain._

_Kristoff : Say what now?_

_Merida : Seriously, Elsa? A box of chocolates and a pretty chain and you've fallen for the dude?_

_Elsa : I didn't-_

_Jack : Anna told me to keep them as a backup just in case Elsa doesn't agree to date me._

_Kristoff : Wha-_

_Jack : And I gotta say, they worked really well if it resulted in me getting a kiss for it._

_Kristoff : wHAT?_

_Anna, Flynn, and Rapunzel : *unholy screeching*_

_Elsa : Jack, can you please stop telling people that you bribed me into a relationship?! And Anna, what the hell?!_

_Hiccup : *sigh* Here we go again._

**_The actual End._**


End file.
